headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
General Grievous
Grievous, born as Qymaen jai Sheelal, was the cyborg Supreme Commander of the Droid Army of the Confederacy of Independent Systems for most of the Clone Wars. Grievous was originally a Kaleesh from the planet Kalee, where he lived his early life. During the Kaleesh conflict against the Huk, Qymaen jai Sheelal quickly learned the art of war, specializing in a slugthrower rifle. Quickly amassing a great number of Huk kills, he became a demigod among his people. He would then meet the female Kaleesh Ronderu lij Kummar, a master with the sword. The two became very close before her death at the hands of the Huk. Heartbroken, Qymaen jai Sheelal renamed himself Grievous, and then turned all his anger and grief toward the Huk. Aided by his elite, he forced the Huk off Kalee and then swarmed their world, conquering the Huk homeworld. The Huk turned to the Galactic Republic for help, and the Kaleesh were forced back to their own world by the Jedi and left to starve. Desperate to help his people, Grievous took a job as an enforcer with the InterGalactic Banking Clan. However, after learning that the Huk had attacked Kalee, he headed home to gain vengeance. IBC Chairman San Hill, after consulting with his ally, Count Dooku, leader of the Confederacy, arranged for a bomb to be placed on Grievous's shuttle, Martyr. The Kaleesh was critically injured, but lived, and Hill arranged for the final stage of his plan. Grievous was reconstructed as a cyborg, and was presented to Dooku as a potential weapon to be used in the upcoming war the Count had planned. Grievous was made Supreme Commander, and then proceeded to wreak havoc on the Republic for three years in the Clone Wars. The general was trained in the art of lightsaber combat by Dooku, who was also a Sith Lord. Grievous was a quick study, and would soon be recognized as one of the most skilled duelists in the galaxy. Aided by his IG-100 MagnaGuards, Grievous killed many Jedi. He led the Confederacy of Independent Systems in the Battle of Hypori, where his existence was made public. In many battles, including the Battle of Falleen and the Battle of Togoria, the Confederacy was victorious thanks to Grievous's leadership. The fearsome cyborg struck fear into the hearts of many with Operation Durge's Lance, a massive strike at the Core Worlds. In 19 BBY, Grievous led the Confederate Navy in the Battle of Coruscant, an attack on the Republic's capital. Grievous killed several Jedi, and took Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the Republic, hostage. However, before the general's flagship could jump to hyperspace, the Republic Navy arrived, and the Chancellor was freed by Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, who also succeeded in killing Dooku. Grievous fled to the Outer Rim world of Utapau and attempted to regain control of the war, though the Confederacy had been dealt a great blow with the loss of Dooku. Grievous was killed shortly after arriving in the Battle of Utapau by Kenobi, and the Confederacy would follow soon after. At some point after Grievous's death, his body was used to create the droid warrior N-K Necrosis, who considered himself the reincarnation of Grievous. However, the droid was killed shortly after his creation by several spacers. "The cruel second in command of the Droid Army, General Grievous is a full-grown jedi hater and hunter. With his superior jedi training provided by Count Dooku, four arms with lightsabers held, and ruthlessness General Grievous is a force to reckoned with. Grievous was once of the alien species called the Kaleesh. After a shipwreck (presumably caused by Count Dooku himself) he was left as an even "more man than machine" outlook than Darth Vader. Grievous was looked at as the face of the Sepratist Army, where as Dooku was the face of the more political part of the army. Dooku was the leader of the army to be sure, but Grievous was even more terrifying than Dooku; not by power but appearence. Grievous was kept a secret near the beginning of the war. No jedi had ever reported his where-abouts............because none lived to tell about it. General Barrack was the first to make a report on Grievous, of which was transmitted to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Barrack was not even a minute later killed by the droid commander. After Dooku was killed by Anakin Skywalker, Grievous assumed full control over the army. He later met his end on Utahpau at the hands of Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi." Category:Star Wars/Characters Category:Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005)/Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots Category:Main characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Generals Category:Swordsmen Category:Warlords Category:Murderers Category:TV characters Category:Film characters